1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to medical inspection, and in particular to medical inspection devices providing convenient operation and digital function for medical inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view of a conventional laryngoscope 1. Conventionally, an operator (or a doctor) puts the laryngoscope 1 into a mouth cavity of a subject (or a patient) and inspects targets therein by reflection of a reflective mirror 11 thereof. Then, the operator (doctor) visually examines images on the reflective mirror 11, thereby judging the condition of the targets. The inspected targets are generally located in nasopharynx and larynx of the subject. Nevertheless, there are some drawbacks during inspection of the mouth cavity of the subject using the laryngoscope 1. For example, illumination in the mouth cavity is often insufficient, such that clear images cannot be obtained. Moreover, interaction between the operator (doctor) and the subject (patient) and narration from the operator (doctor) are not practical.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,939 discloses a laryngoscope with a palm-grippable housing. Two torches are fixed to the palm-grippable housing, providing upward and downward illumination for a throat mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,222 discloses a laryngoscope obtaining images with optical fiber connected to the back of a conventional throat mirror.
Although a (soft) fiber laparoscope or an (hard) anesthetization laryngoscope can be used to inspect the nasopharynx, larynx, mouth cavity, or nasal cavity of the subject, anesthetization must be utilized therewith, discomforting the subject. Additionally, requirement for high maintenance costs dictates limited applicability of the (soft) fiber laparoscope or (hard) anesthetization laryngoscope in most clinical environments.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,502 discloses an electronic video dental camera providing illumination via optical fiber and receiving images using an image sensor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,294 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,934 disclose handheld dental video cameras transmitting received external light via optical paths to rear image sensors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,825 discloses a medical inspection device, for inspection of an ear passage, guiding light from an LED via optical fiber to an exit thereof, providing illumination. The medical inspection device comprises an image sensor capturing images and transmitting the same to an LCD panel on the back of the medical inspection device. The LCD panel displays the images.
Hence, there is a need for medical inspection devices providing a diagnostician with convenient operation.